Changes and other Occurrences
by 1c3
Summary: Changes can occur in the strangest of ways. So many of them are happening right now. Like when did he start having these feelings for Fox? And why a new recruit?


**Rated T for language.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **So, the first thing I need to mention is this fan-fic starts off with an OC of mine. You will need to know that he will be an important plot figure in many ways but he'll kind of explain himself along the way and this is also my first fan fiction, so please be nice and make sure to give me any writing tips. The story will start out a little...indescribable but that'll change quickly. **PS** I'm a horrible procrastinator so please be patient…even if I do type at about 54 WPM. Also the romance will be in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Fox, I only own Frost and some of his other shiz, blah blah blah, yakkity yak, and yadda yadda yadda and all of that jazz.

* * *

><p>I realized a few errors so I decided to fix them...sorry about that, I'm still trying to understand this site.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Coffee Grinds and Failed Aspirations<strong>

Frost walked down the crowded streets of Corneria City holding his dear old coffee mug. How many cups of coffe had he had today? Oh well, he stopped counting after twelve. He knew that he drank too much coffee, he really didn't need it. He was a natural insomniac afterall, it was because he was too paranoid, he always thought that someone was watching him. Better safe than sorry though. He let out a sigh as he walked back to the landing pad in the middle of the city, there was one last place he could look at. Frost started talking to himself, "God, getting a job is hard."

Every job he applied for he got the exact same freaking answer, no. He didn't see what was wrong with him, he was willing to work for any pay, and he also thought that being able to work all hours of a day was a good thing. He face palmed realizing the only other "job" that he could apply for. "Yeah! It's time to join a wanted mercenary team," he thought sarcastically, "I guess it's better than nothing."

He approached his small little fighter… if you could even call it that, it only had one laser, absolutely no armor, and almost no boost. Of course the lack of "luxuries" made it tend to go rather quickly which Frost liked. After graduating the flight academy Frost had almost no money left, so he had to buy the cheapest thing he could find, which just so happened to be the dinky little thing standing in front of him. He painted it white; the only color showing was the name of it, written in small light blue letters, "Arctic Thunder."

He wanted to keep it nice and simple, so he didn't do anything else to it. It was plain and white, just like him. That's all frost was, some simple little white wolf. The only colors on him (besides his cloths) were his icy blue eyes, and a deep brownish burn on his left hand, shaped in an eye. He remembered the day he got that scar; he was just starting flight school and had just moved out of his parent's house. He had always drawn eyes on his hand; he just liked staring at it. It made him think. So he had decided to save tons of money and permanent markers, and just took a burning piece of metal and scared it on. He winced remembering how much that had hurt; than he laughed he had made a lot of stupid choices in the past. He was making one right now actually he thought climbing into the cockpit of his starship.

He looked down at his coffee mug and sighed at the empty cup. It wasn't like he had plenty of coffee beans in his bag though. He really needed to quit drinking coffee, but it was just too delicious. He started up his starship; he waited few moments, cursing at himself for stooping so low and then flew off setting course for the infamous Sargasso Station. It was rather odd that he knew where it was, in fact, he was one of the few non-criminals to know it's location. He passed through what seemed like millions of asteroids smiling at the fact that he could maneuver through them, most people would get smashed trying to go through Meteo. He kept on flying until he saw a large red building and told himself, "There she is."

As much as he despised taking this path of career he found ten times better than joining that douche bag's team. He hated Fox McCloud so much, thinking back to flight school and what happened between the two of them. He was so distracted in thought that if he hadn't heard two asteroids crash into each other he would've driven straight into one of them. He quickly swerved upwards dodging the two of them as he let out a sigh of relief. He started thinking about how he needed to be a little bit more cautious.

He started to slow down his flying as he approached a large red space station, "Here I am," he said to himself, "I only wish that I could find it's parking lot."

He stepped out of his ship and started to trudge into the entrance of Sargasso Station surprised at how interesting the inside of it was. He walked up to one of the outlaws there and said, "Hey, you know where I can find a cup of coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>And now for the <em>actual <em>****chapter one...(God I suck at naming Chapters.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The New guy in Town<br>**

Wolf stared at the white wolf in front of him with a puzzled look on his face as he got a blank look back. Wolf broke the silence and tried his best to stay calm, "Exactly what in hell makes you think that your Star Wolf material?" He thought to himself, "Exactly what did this kid think, that you can just waltz into any place and just expect to get hired? He looked like an idiot just sitting there drinking a cup of coffee, he reeked of that shit."

Frost sat there, took a sip of coffee, and replied, "Because I'm desperate for a job, and judging by the lack of people here that your desperate for a cheap worker. Let's face it Wolf, your starting to loose your game, you could use some extra help."

Wolf scowled, "You realize how pissed of your making me."

"I tend to make a lot of people pissed off."

Wolf was getting even angrier by the moment, "Let's move on now. Do you own a fighter?"

Frost stopped drinking his coffee and set it down, "I think," he scoffed.

Wolf scowled back, "Well do you?"

"You could say so."

Wolf was really pissed now, "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"It has a laser, but nothing else."  
>Wolf calmed down, "You'll need to improve on that."<p>

"It's fast though."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Possibly."

Wolf face-palmed. " Do you have any applicable skills?"

"I know how to manipulate people, collect knives, I'm an insomniac, and I love coffee."

"Tell me exactly how any of those are applicable skills."

"I know how to make people believe anything I say, perfect for spying on people, I'm extremely good at hand to-hand combat thanks to my knives, and I can work extremely long hours."

Wolf hated to admit it, but this guy was just the kind of "minion" he was looking for, "And how much would you say you want to get paid?"

"So long as I have a roof over my head and coffee in my cup I'm fine with anything."

Wolf smirked, "You've got yourself a job."

"Wolf, about what I said with the roof over my head."

Wolf scowled, "I'll show you to your room."

Wolf and Frost walked down the hallways of Sargasso Station, Wolf stopping to point out anything that was important enough to Frost. Wolf finally stopped moving in front of what appeared to be a four room hallway, as he gestured to the room on the far left side, "That will be your room, there's nothing in it so I hope you've got your own stuff."

"Exactly why do you have four rooms?"

"Krystal used to be a member of Star Wolf."

"Ohhhhh..."

"One last thing," Wolf said with hatred evident in his voice, "don't be expecting any missions for a while. Most people have been choosing Star Fox over us."

"I was aware of this earlier..." Frost trailed of walking away.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"I gotta get my stuff, you said the room was empty," he had to sell his apartment a while ago to buy his starship.

Frost walked out of the space station, going to his ship he opened up the back compartment pulling out what appeared to be a large shelf filled with paper bags, a coffee brewer, his trusty coffee mug, a small little writing desk, and an even smaller chair. "Well, that's the last of it, now how do I bring it inside..."

Frost started to shove his belongings into Sargasso Station one by one to the room that Wolf had designated as his, he grunted as he brought them in and moved them into place. After he was satisfied with that he went back to his ship and picked up his coffee maker and coffee mug, he snatched them up and carried them into his room, placing his prized possessions neatly on top of the desk he brought in. He sat down, and started to brew a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>So, how did you like it? I promise that it'll get better, and like I said there is no romance in the first few chapters. This one was kinda just here to explain how Frost became a Star Wolf member, and don't worry the story itself won't be Frost-centric. I fact this is the only chapter that will follow Frost completely! I assure you!<p>

Don't forget to review!


End file.
